


Midwinter Threads

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom makes Kel a midwinter gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter Threads

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Protector of the Small or any of its characters. This is set several years after Lady Knight.

**Midwinter Threads**

The fact that Domitan of Masbolle could knit was not exactly a secret; it was just some thing people did not talk about much. His squad knew, but no one was inclined to rib him about it after the winter when there were stuck in the mountains with out much in the way of supplies and Dom kept them all in socks. His siblings and his cousins also knew even of none of them really talked about it. Even so, most people did not know the extent of his skill. And Dom was fine with that.

However, when he found the skeins of tawny golden brown yarn, Dom knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. The yarn was soft to the touch, smooth and slippery. It was probably one of the loveliest yarns Dom had ever seen, and he immediately knew that it was perfect for Kel's Midwinter gift. It had taken quite a bit of sharp bargaining with the young woman who ran the stall, but he had walked away with all five skeins of the yarn. And that turned out to be the easiest part.

Dom had known that he wanted to knit some thing for the Lady Knight for a while. Over the last few years the two of them had gone from comrades to something a little more undefined. They were not exactly courting or in a relationship. Their duties came first for both of them, and really, they had only shared all of two kisses, one at Neal's wedding. And at this point, Dom did not mind it staying that way. He could not marry with out leaving the Own, and Kel had made it very clear that she was not looking to settle down any time soon.

But that did not mean that they could not have a relationship, after all Buri and Raoul had done it for years, and Dom was pretty sure that was what he wanted with Kel. Even if it did not work out, they would always be friends. Dom thought they had chance at being more though. Of course, none of that made making her a Midwinter present easier. The last time Dom had made something like this it was a cobwebby lace shawl for his sister's wedding. That would not suit Kel at all.

And that was true for most of the fancy work patterns that Dom knew. Kel needed some thing that was both pretty and practical. Eventually Dom did start work on the shawl. He had three months to get it done, and free time was not exactly something he had a lot of. Still, slowly but surely the shawl began to take shape, and when the Third rode back in to Corus to celebrate Midwinter, it was mostly done. So, of course, Neal caught him finishing up the shawl.

His cousin ran a finger over the leaf pattern that dominated the rectangular shawl. "This is pretty. Who's the lucky lady?"

Dom debated not telling him. The last thing he needed right now was his cousin's teasing. Still, Neal was Kel's best friend, and it would not hurt to get his opinion.

"Kel." He refrained from asking if Neal thought she would like it.

Neal grinned. "About time. I've been wondering when the two of you were going to finally do something over than dance around one another all the time."

Dom just rolled his eyes. "Do you know when she is getting in?"

"She's supposed to be here by midday tomorrow."

That gave him at least half a day to worry about it. Dom carefully folded and wrapped the shawl before tucking it safely away to wait for a good time to give it to Kel. He did not really want an audience for the gift, so he was hoping to catch her alone at some point.

Kel arrived around noon the next day and was promptly swept up in a rush of homecomings and other chores. Dom hung back from the crowd of friends who descended on Kel. Many of her old friends were in residence at the palace this winter, and Dom let them get their greetings and catching up with her out of the way. He had plenty of time to give Kel her gift. And he really did not want any sort of audience in case things went terribly wrong. He did not think that they were going to, but it did not hurt to be prepared for that possibility.

In the end, Dom managed to catch Kel alone in her rooms the next afternoon.

"Dom. I'd heard the Third were back. How are you?"

He grinned. "Not bad. It's nice to get a rest. We've been going nonstop since the summer. I'm sure you remember how that is."

Kel gestured him inside. "Vividly. Of course, that does mean Raoul will spend the entire time trying to avoid most of the Midwinter parties."

Dom laughed at that. "People some how got the idea in their heads that once Raoul was married he would suddenly enjoy social events. I guess they did not notice that Buri hates them almost as much."

Deciding not to put it off any longer, Dom held out the wrapped gift. "I wanted to drop off your Midwinter gift."

Kel's face lit up with a genuine smile. "That's perfect timing. I just finished wrapping your gift. Hold on just a moment."

She disappeared back in to her bedroom only to return moments later with a small package. She held it out to him.

"Trade you."

Dom handed her the gift and accepted his own. The little bundle was light, and when he carefully unwrapped it, Dom found a dark blue headband. Running his fingers over it, it felt like there was some thing sewn inside it.

"Griffin feathers. It's less itchy that way, and there's no chance they will come off during a fight. I figured it would be some thing useful to have."

"Thanks, Kel." Her griffin feather band had saved his squad several times when she was riding with them and having one of his own would be a great advantage. "Open yours."

Dom's wrapping job is not exactly the best, and before Kel had done much besides pick at the edges of the wrapping, the shawl came spilling out. With wide hazel eyes, Kel carefully fingered the soft fabric.

"This is beautiful. I don't think I've seen anything like it."

Dom smiled. "The pattern took me a little while to work out, but I think it turned out pretty well."

Kel blinked at him. "You made this?"

He felt himself blushing. "Yes."

Her smile was brilliant as she shook out the shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you. I didn't know you could knit."

Dom just shrugged. "You're welcome."

Kel's fingers curled in to her shawl, and despite the fact that it did not go with her breeches and tunic at all, he couldn't help but think it suited her perfectly. Pleased with his handiwork, he could not help but reach out and tuck one of the corners in place so it would stay on Kel's shoulders. He barely had a chance to recognize an almost teasing glint in Kel's eyes before she leaned in and kissed him.

"Midwinter luck, Dom."

He grinned back. "Midwinter luck, Kel."


End file.
